


First Love

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is bitter, Dick is not impressed, First Crush, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Nightwing: Year One, Pre-Slash, Showing Off, trying to impress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: "Jason wasn’t expecting to run into the original Robin on his gauntlet run, his first test to being Robin. He actually didn’t realize it was him until a couple minutes in, just thought he was some wannabe superhero in blue tights. Only that it turned out that it was him, the first Robin. The one he was replacing.Needless to say just based on first impression, Jason was a bit smitten. "





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "can i ask for Robin!Jay meeting Dick for the first time and having an instantanous crush and maybe trying to impress him but Dick being jerk at first for being the new Robin but then later treats him better? I don't know I was imagining this taking place in Nightwing Year One? (sorry for my english, love your works! '-')"

Jason wasn’t expecting to run into the original Robin on his gauntlet run, his first test to being Robin. He actually didn’t realize it was him until a couple minutes in, just thought he was some wannabe superhero in blue tights. Only that it turned out that it  _was_ him, the  _first_  Robin. The one he was replacing.

Needless to say just based on first impression, Jason was a bit smitten.  _The man_ , he was drop-dead gorgeous. Just absolutely  _gorgeous_ even in that ridiculous looking outfit with a blue so bright, showing every inch of his body, all the curves of his muscles, so taut and beautiful. Something that Jason aspired to be when he grew up.

Just, he couldn’t exactly see his face clearly with that mask obscuring his eyes, but it was apparent that he was handsome.

So yeah, Jason was just a tad awed by him, not that he was going to admit it. But he figured since he was the  _new_  Robin, maybe he could surprise him, show-off and display to him that he’s worthy of his mantle.

Though the first words that slipped from his mouth when he realized he was the first Robin probably wasn’t the most pleasant

“You're  _old_ …you're  _him._ “ 

And the man who he knew as Dick Grayson stared at him, appalled. 

“You’re  _what?_ ” He questioned and Jason just smirked at him as he shot out a line.

“The new Robin,” he said and then swung off the roof.

Apparently, Dick didn’t know he’d been replaced, and to his surprise, he didn’t reprimand or yell at him like a petty adult to give it back or anything. Though he supposed he wasn’t exactly at fault, hence, he couldn’t be blamed. But when Jason blurted that he was on a gauntlet run, Dick seemed a bit freaked and followed after him.

“Look! I don’t need your help,” Jason growled, annoyed. “I can handle this myself. I’m pretty capable,” he said in full confidence, squared his shoulders all proud. 

“Sure you can. I bet you’re inexperienced. Where did he find you anyways?” Dick asked skeptically and he sounded a bit condescending.

Okay, so maybe he might be a little angered that he’d been replaced. Anyone would really.

“The streets,” Jason answered and landed on his feet, folded his arms across his chest in full confidence, attempting to challenge Dick slightly. “So I already have experience,” Jason smirked and Dick just sighed heavily at him. 

“Well get over yourself, Robin is not a—” And Jason just ignored him, jumped off the building to land on the other. “ _Hey!_ ” Dick called and continued chasing after him. 

They ended on a high speed chase across the roofs as Jason tried to show off his skills, wanting to earn his approval, wanting Dick to complement and praise him as he jumped and leapt from building across building, revealing that he had what it took to be Robin.

“Robin!” Dick called out. “You’re being damn reckless!” He hissed as he was coming up hot behind Jason and then reached out to grab his cape.

“Ugh!” Jason groaned as the collar around his neck snapped back and he fell onto his butt. “Hey!” he shouted a bit angrily and stared up at the man who was looking back down at him, lips forlorn and seemed a bit moody. “I’m on a test here! Stop interrupting!” Jason barked back.

Dick all but groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose frustratingly. “Look here—” he started, but Jason was suddenly interrupted by a call from Bruce and he sounded rather haggard. 

“Batman?” Jason asked as the man mumbled into his ears, something about Alfred being caught. “What? Abort the mission?” And then his communication piece was stolen, snatched from his ear.

Dick had taken it as he listened in and blurted, “Then what was the point? To rub my nose in it with your new  _brat wonder?_ ” The tone in his voice was sharp, harsh even and he sounded upset, disappointment clear in his words. 

His brows were pressed together into a thin line as he scowled, listening to Bruce. But then suddenly, he’d relax just a smidge as a look of horror swiftly replaced his expression. “Alf is—?” He asked and then nodded his head in agreement to something that probably pertained to the butler. He tossed the earphone back at Jason carelessly as the teen tried to catch it. 

“What’s wrong with Alf?” Jason questioned curiously.

“We got to save him,” Dick said and rushed off ahead of Jason as the teen squabbled to his feet to follow after him. 

“Hey wait for me!” Jason called out.

“Go home kid!” Dick shouted back as he unrelentingly moved forth, leaving Jason behind, and didn’t even wait a single second for him to catch up. 

That was just rude, Jason thought and huffed loudly as he struggled to stay on par with the man. He was too fast, too agile, jumping across every building with ease. It was a wonder he hadn’t been able to swiftly catch up to him earlier because right now, Dick was moving with speed, moving a lot better than Jason and quicker too. The teen was trailing behind and he cursed himself for doubting his predecessor. Obviously he had the experience and the training while Jason barely had any, just a few months’ worth. 

He knew that Dick was angry, could just see it in him now, how he’d been back talking to him, talking him down as if he wasn’t worthy of Robin. Treating him like a kid who knew nothing when Jason had lived through  _so_ much. Left him behind even though it was  _his_  mission, and this was  _his_  gauntlet.

Dick probably didn’t even know what he was looking for since Jason knew that Alfred was currently playing as a villain. He’d need his help if he wanted to successfully save the butler.

It took him a while but he’d finally caught up with Dick and dropped beside him onto the rooftop of the warehouse.

“Surprised you caught up with me,  _Robin._ ”

There was a bit of irritation in his tone when he’d said his name but Jason brushed it off. “It was easy,” he said even though he was breathing heavily, attempting to catch his breath.

Dick just shook his head at the teen strode forward, ignoring him as he leaned down to peer into the rooftop windows. Jason watched closely, walking up to his side before the man scrunched his nose and turned away. “Not there,” he murmured and then roughly grabbed Jason by the cape, tugging him along as he went to check out all the other windows.

“Hey that hurts!” Jason argued, attempting to fight back against him and struggled to get free of his hold when suddenly, he was released and tumbled back on his heels, lost his footing and fell to the ground in an oomph.

Dick didn’t say a word, didn’t even look at Jason as the teen was huddled on the ground, rubbing his sore ass and pressing his palms to the cement floor to stand back up. Instead, he was just minding his own business and observing down below. “There’s our culprit,” Dick whispered into the cold air, and Jason could see a white puff of air slipping from his lips.

Jason slowly dragged his feet towards the man and peered in with him as well, found a body strapped to a chair. He squinted his eyes, zooming in on the culprit and found that it was Two-Face.

“Ah—” Jason murmured, but was cut off when Dick slapped a hand over his mouth. The man turned to look at him and brought a finger to his lips, hushing Jason up. 

“Let’s go,” he said and released his hold as he moved to sneak into the building. Jason swiftly followed after, climbing in through the window and falling onto the support beam. Carefully, he mimicked Dick’s movements and tried to balance himself well, waiting for the guards to exit the room before they dropped down.

Immediately, Dick went up to the figure, probably expected it to be Alfred, but found someone else. Someone he wasn’t quite a fan of. 

“ _You,_ ” Dick hissed and brought his hand up into a tight fist, ready to land a punch on the man known as Two-Face.

But Jason knew that this wasn’t who he thought it was and jumped to curl his hands around Dick’s arm, pulling with all his strength as he held the man back, didn’t want him to make the mistake of punching his dear ol’ butler.

Dick started questioning him, asking for Alfred, but the villain just smirked and said, “I thought I raised you to display better manners, Master Richard,” in that sarcastic British accent of his.

“Wha—?" 

And then Dick stopped, faltering as a look of confusion filled his face. The strength in his arm slackened as he pulled back, probably realizing who this person was exactly. 

"Hey!” Jason called, could hear footsteps in the distance. “They’re coming!”

And swiftly, they ran off to hide in the shadows of the room, waiting for the right moment to pounce as the men arrived before Alfred. The witty butler said a few lines and immediately, Dick took charge and jumped out from his hiding space as he attacked one of the men, landing a kick to his face. 

Jason followed suit because that’s all he seemed to be doing these days and helped assist him in his fighting, beating up the culprits before Killer Croc arrived in the room. 

“ _Killer Croc_ ,” Dick snarled and readied himself to battle against the human-reptile. He was carrying a bazooka in hand and was beckoning at Alfred, who he thought was Harvey Dent, to come forward and give himself in but Alf being Alf, revealed himself with his British accent and confused the new creature.

And he took that as a taunt and fired his bazooka, which Alfred was swift to react and jumped him, caused him to falter back, losing his footing and firing at the ceiling. Crumbs of the building fell from the sky and onto the ground and from the corner of Jason’s eyes, he could see Croc retreating into the back rooms and Nightwing following after him. 

Jason left Alfred behind, seeing that the butler could manage his own and was already tying up loose ends and entered the room that Nightwing and Croc had disappeared into.

“Hey,” Jason called and came up right behind Dick. The man just clicked his tongue at him and gestured for him to leave, but Jason didn’t. If he was going to act this way, hate on him just because he took his mantle, then he was going to do everything within his power to impress Dick. To make him see that he was worthy.

So he sucked in a large breath and shouted loudly into the vicinity of the room. “Hey Gatorbutt! You still here?!” And Dick immediately glared at him from the side.

“You—!”

But then Croc responded, “You should have run,” he growled, voice low and deep as he picked up a stack of crates and tossed them towards the two. 

Jason jumped to dodge the attack and successfully landed on his feet without falling over. He pumped a fist triumphantly but then was caught off guard as another crate was flung his way. He quickly dodged it and another was flung at him. It was coming in too fast, too quick for him to escape, but luckily he was saved by Dick as he shoved him off to the side. 

“Damn it Robin!” He cursed. “I told you to stay out,” he grumbled and placed a hand at his chest, huddling in front of him as he shielded Jason.

For a guy who he thought hated him, he was sure being protective. And Jason wasn’t about to allow himself to be treated like a helpless kid when he’s supposed to be the new Robin, the partner to Batman.

“I can handle this!” Robin argued and Dick just sighed, frustration evident on his face with how tight his lips were and the slight wrinkles forming on his forehead.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Follow me,” he instructed and leapt to attack Croc.

Dick moved like the wind, his body flowing fluidly as he twirled and jumped, tossing kicks and punches that resembled a beautiful dance. His moves were flawless and he dealt each hit with precision, with skill and prowess. He was amazing and his movements were light as a feather, seeming as if he barely had to put any weight. It was different than watching Batman fight, who fought like a brawler with strength and vigor in ever punch.

Dick was different and he was just so damn beautiful that Jason was star struck, feet rooted to the ground as he gazed ashamedly at the man. He didn’t move a single inch until Dick called his name and snapped the teen out of his daze. Jason shook his head and found Croc about to chuck a huge cabinet at them. He lifted a foot forward, ready to bolt out of the way but then suddenly, a motorbike flew into his way and took Croc to the ground.

“ _Boys,_ ” a light and feminine voice filtered into the mix and Jason caught sight of Batgirl standing off to the side.

Dick just heaved a long sigh and threaded his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “Nice save,” he mumbled under his breath and moved to approach her, engaging her in a conversation that was held for just themselves.

As they were busy cleaning up, chaining Croc down so he’d be ready for the police to pick up, Alfred appeared.

“The Master is awake and request your presence,” he simply spoke and eyed them all individually. “Everyone,” he added sternly, implying that all that were present needed to go.

Dick said nothing, but just tossed a glance at Alfred and pulled his lips into a small smile, a forced one. “I’ll ride with Batgirl,” he said and Alfred just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, unsurprised by his question.

“Then I will take Robin home,” he said and Jason all but threw his hands up in the air and swiftly disappeared. He’d wanted Dick to ride with them, but didn’t see that happening so he figured he’d steal a car for the ride home.

\----

Jason honestly wasn’t expecting Dick to show up at the manor but he did and that was quite a surprise. Actually more surprised to see him in the flesh and unmasked.

He was as beautiful as Jason had expected and he could feel his poor little heart beating rapidly, butterflies floating around in his stomach. 

When Dick had arrived, the expression on his face was dark and Bruce didn’t look any different. He was covered in bandages, sitting on his chair with his arms crossed, leveling those blue eyes of his at Dick as the man kept his distance.

“Everyone out,” Bruce said and looked at all participates, signaling for them to leave. Jason was reluctant but he followed Alfred out, only to renter the cave once he was out of sight. He crawled to the shadows of the cave and hid behind one of Batman’s souvenirs to keep himself out of sight as he listened in on the conversation.

Well, he was waiting for them to actually start speaking. There was a heavy silence that filled the air, spreading thin across the atmosphere. It was tense and even made Jason feel nervous. The teen sighed softly, trying to be patient with his emotions. He wanted to just jump out there and get them to talk already. As if his prayer was answered, they started.

And the first to speak was not Bruce, but Dick.

“I can’t believe you replaced me Bruce,” his voice sounded strained, almost hurt.

“You left,” Bruce simply stated and Dick all but growled loudly at that remark.

“You fired me,” he kept his tone leveled, was trying his hardest to not burst out at Bruce.

And Jason didn’t know that Dick had been fired. Just assumed he was too old and that Bruce stripped the mantle from him and gave it over to Jason. But that was—that wasn’t right. That’s just—

“You were neglecting your Robin duties.”

“I was—” he huffed loudly. “I was  _not_  Bruce. I was  _there_ , but I can’t be there all the time. I had other duties to uphold.” 

"That shouldn’t matter. You are Batman’s partner and Robin should be your priority.”

“Bruce!” He shouted, giving into his anger. “That’s not— _god damn._  We’re having the same conversation as last time.” And then there was a pause as both of them collected themselves. “ _I—I’m upset_ ,” Dick murmured, finally letting out his true feelings. “I thought I was  _your_  partner.”

“I thought you were  _mine._ ”

“ _I was._  Obviously that wasn’t the case because you went and replaced me with some new kid. God damn it Bruce, if you just wanted a new Robin then fine, you could have told me. But to have me find out this way? That after you fired me, you gave away my mantle?  _Mine?_  That I created on my own. That I used my  _families_ colors for?”

And in that moment, Jason realized that this wasn’t a conversation he should be listening in on. That it was far  _too_  private for him to hear, that his mentor and his predecessor had a long history together that resulted in a terrible falling out. That Robin wasn’t given to him just because he deserved it or that Dick wasn’t good anymore. It was because Dick was too busy to be Robin full-time. To be Batman’s Robin full-time.

He sucked in a shaky breath and leaned out to peer at the two, could see Dick’s shoulders shaking uncontrollably, trying to hold in his emotions before he burst any further. And the look on Bruce’s face? That look was—wasn’t something Jason had seen before. He almost looked heartbroken, almost torn about his actions.

“ _Dick—_ ” Bruce called softly and then paused, fingers curling into tight fists as he struggled with what he wanted to say. “I—”

And this was something that Jason shouldn’t be hearing. If it was an apology, it wasn’t meant for him, wasn’t meant for his ears. So before Bruce could say anymore, Jason plugged his ears and swiftly left, disappearing from the cave and reentered the manor.

Whatever they had going between them was for them and them  _only._

\----

Jason was just hanging out in the living room, watching TV as he stuffed his face with popcorn, courtesy of Alfred. He’d had a huge bowl in his lap and a large cup of tea sitting off to the side on the table. He’d actually wanted soda but Alfred had rejected that, said it wasn’t healthy for a growing boy and he needed to maintain his good and bad calories. Jason frowned at that but accepted it anyways as food was a delicacy for him.

As he continued to pass the time, watching some cartoons, he heard soft footsteps approaching him and turned his head to see the newcomer.

It wasn’t who he expected it to be.

“ _D-Dick?_ ” He stuttered and almost dropped his popcorn to the ground as the bowl slipped from his lap. But Dick was quick and snatched the side as he pushed it back in to settle securely on his thighs.

“Hey…Jason right?” Dick asked with a soft smile and Jason could see his eyes were a bit red-rimmed, slightly glistening with tears. He looked like he’d been crying and Jason wouldn’t be surprised if he was. The two were in the cave for a long  _long_  time and hopefully, they’d had a successful talk and resolved their issues. From the looks of it, they might have.

“Right, Jason Todd,” Jason replied and nodded his head.

Dick just puffed a breath and took a seat right beside the teen, leaving just a bit of space in between them. He’d settle his attention on Jason, vivid blue eyes slightly glassy and he sniffled a bit. “Uh—” he started and licked a tongue over his chapped lips. “I wanted to say—” he was having trouble forming his thoughts into words, was probably delaying what he wanted to say exactly.

“What?” Jason prompted, wanted him to just spit it out.

And Dick sucked in a long sigh and breathed out. “Sorry,” Dick said, apologizing to the teen and hung his head in shame.

“Huh?” Jason arched a brow, confused about his sudden apology.

“I’m sorry,” Dick repeated.

“For what?”

“For…you know,” he said and made a hand gesture at the teen, like he was supposed to know what he was referring to. He had a feeling but he wasn’t going to say. “For being mean to you. I’m sorry I treated you badly. I was disoriented at the bit of news.”

“You mean  _mad_ right?” Jason said, wasn’t going to sugarcoat his words since that was the honest truth.

Dick just smiled at him in amusement and moaned softly, scrubbed a hand down his face. “Yeah. I guess I was. I mean, not at you. More at Bruce.”

“I see,” Jason replied since he knew that to be the case. “I suppose you have a right to be mad at him.” He wasn’t about to say why since he wasn’t supposed to know.

Tears brimmed at the corner of Dick’s eyes and his face scrunched in agony, almost as if he wanted to cry again. But he drew in a large breath to calm himself down and then chuckled. “Yeah. I do. He was a jerk,” he murmured under his breath but the way he said it sounded fond and Jason could tell that there was no longer any ill-feelings apparent in his expression. It was as if it’d been washed away and Jason sure hoped it did. If Bruce hadn’t apologized to him then damn right he’s an asshole. And Jason would consider doing something just to spite him.

But it seemed to him that they had a talk and things had gone well. Dick appeared a bit brighter, more light-heartened than when he’d first gone into the cave.

“I guess he is a jerk considering he put me through so much training,” Jason agreed though he was quite pumped about that. But the way he’d lecture him after, not so much.

Dick just laughed and brought a hand to ruffle his hair, messing up the curls that he’d put so much effort into taming 

“Hey!” he cried and attempted to slap Dick’s hand a way, but didn’t. He actually liked the feel of his long fingers threading through his hair, it felt soft and warm, soothing to the touch. 

A rosy pink dusted his cheeks and he could feel heat filtering onto his face. 

“Ugh,” he groaned softly.

“You’re okay  _Little Wing_ ,” Dick murmured and retracted his hand back to his lap.

Jason’s eyes widened at the man as he stared at him in confusion while Dick just smiled at him happily.  _Little Wing?_  Was that supposed to be a nickname for him? It was—it was a really stupid sounding name and sort of insulting to call him little but well, Jason didn’t mind it oddly enough. He could feel the heat on his face lighting up once more and scoffed, tried to play off his embarrassment. Why was he even giving him nicknames in the first place?

Jason curled his lips into a pout and sulked like a child, glaring dangerously at his predecessor. Dick just laughed at him and pinched his cheek playfully. “You’re alright. Maybe I’ll take you out to train sometime.”

And suddenly, Jason’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, excited about the present he was about to receive. “ _Really?_ ”

Dick arched a brow at him in amusement, surprise gracing his expression at Jason’s sudden interest and he smirked. “Yeah,” he said lightly.

And Jason was just beyond thrilled, could feel a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. He wanted to start now, couldn’t believe that the former Robin was going to train him. But he had to play it cool, didn’t want to come off as an overly enthusiastic kid so he schooled his expression. “That's—that’s cool,” he said but his face faltered and he heard his voice crack, cringed at how he’d just embarrassed himself.

Dick just laughed and rustled his hair once more.

Ugh, this was going to be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly migrating my prompt fills to a collection here :)


End file.
